


Sun and Moon

by lune_etheree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet, set and written during season one, sun and moon spirit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_etheree/pseuds/lune_etheree
Summary: and so the sun fell in love with the moon...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun and Moon Spirit AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640837) by Illustraice. 



In the dead of night on a fairly chilly rooftop high above their sleeping city, the street lights twinkling small as fireflies in the winding cobbled streets below, Ladybug and Chat Noir were currently sat reading the Miraculous book they had borrowed from Master Fu. 

The superheroes were curled up on the very edge of the roof, huddled comfortably close together for warmth on the increasingly cold November evening, reading the ancient book that was dangerously balanced between them on their thighs. 

Quite honestly it was almost as if they were daring the book to fall onto the pavement below but as it was they paid no mind to it tilting sharply and nearly teetering off their legs every time another cold breeze blew around them, lifting broken and dead dirt brown leaves from roads and gutters and far away into the midnight sky.

Ladybug was flicking through the faded and worn parchment, bluebell eyes sparkling curiously as they skimmed the pages for any new information that the duo hadn't read before that night.

This had become a habit for the pair recently. One night after patrol, the spotted heroine informed Chat that Master Fu had let her borrow the book for a few weeks to read through and learn more about not only her and Chat's powers, but also their arch nemesis - Hawkmoth - in an attempt to possibly gain the upper hand in their ongoing fight against him. 

And now, every night (providing nothing was wrong with Paris) after patrol, Chat would have to swallow his curiosity as to where the bluenette lived and wait on the same roof they met on for patrol for the girl to collect the book from her house. 

On the plus side, the pair were learning more than ever about their powers, and other miraculouses, plus some pretty interesting stories about previous holders. However, this also meant that the secret heroes were getting less sleep than ever before, meaning that half the time Marinette and Adrien were both walking around in the day like a pair of zombies. It's a miracle at this point that Marinette hasn't had a serious accident, considering her usual everyday clumsiness.

“Chat, hey look at this.” she nudged the blonde (who had somehow managed to fall asleep sitting upright) in the arm gently. He shot awake with a start, emerald eyes flew open.

“Huh, what? Where's the akuma?” his arms flailed around him comically as he spun wildly looking for signs of trouble, until he finally locked gazes with familiar calm bluebell eyes.

Ladybug blinked at him for a second, then began to giggle, trying to cover her smile and her light blush with her red spotted hand.

“Silly Chaton, there is no akuma, I just found an interesting story, is all.”

“The Spirit of the Sun loved the Spirit of the Moon and so he asked to court her. She declined, for she was already in love with a mortal, unaware he was the Sun Spirit come to Earth as a human. But every eclipse, the only time their spirit forms could meet, the Sun would ask the Moon again. One fateful year, the Moon saw the Sun transform from his human form on the eclipse, and did accept his proposal, declaring his love for him. And so they lived happily ever after despite the fact they can only be together as spirits on the eclipse. Every morning the Moon spreads her stars across the dawn sky for the Sun to see when he awakes, and every eclipse the Sun tells her to keep the morning stars coming.”

“I wonder why it’s in the book,” Chat mused, “There’s no Miraculous involved, My Lady.”

And as the dawn blew away the darkness filling the streets of Paris, the spirits of the Sun and the Moon gazed down upon their two hero descendents sitting on the rooftop - knowing that one day, the masks would be lifted and the two would be together.

They would both realise that they loved each other, just as the Sun loved the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fandom I was part of, and whilst I am barely in it anymore, I will always hold some love for it and I couldn't leave this small drabble unfinished from where I began it a few years ago. So here you have it, my 'goodbye' of sorts. It was written back during the end of season one/beginning of season two, which resulted in its quite heavy canon divergence, and was inspired by illustraice's beautiful sun and moon spirit au on tumblr - so go check that out!
> 
> audrey x


End file.
